The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (ゼルダの伝説 時のオカリナ in giapponese, traslitterato Zeruda no Densetsu Toki no Okarina) è il primo videogioco di Zelda per la console Nintendo 64. È il quinto capitolo della serie e il primo in 3D: questo rivoluzionò non solo la serie di Zelda, ma l'intero mondo dei videogiochi. Ocarina Of Time fu premiato come miglior gioco dell'anno 1999 dall'Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences. In questo episodio, Link riceve una missione dall'Albero Deku: fermare il re dei Gerudo Ganondorf, che vuole ottenere la leggendaria Triforza, una reliquia sacra che da' immenso potere al suo possessore. Per fermare Ganondorf, Link si troverà a viaggiare nel tempo, interagire con gli abitanti di Hyrule e usare armi e oggetti per completare i dungeon. Durante il suo viaggio, Link è aiutato dalla fata Navi e dalla principessa Zelda, membro della Famiglia Reale di Hyrule. Dopo sei mesi dalla pubblicazione, furono vendute più di cinque milioni di copie del gioco; in totale ne furono vendute più di sette milioni. Oltre all'inconfutabile successo commerciale, Ocarina of Time è da considerarsi uno dei migliori giochi di tutti i tempi. Gameplay Ocarina of Time è un'avventura 3D in terza persona che prende luogo nel regno di Hyrule. Come nei precedenti episodi della serie, il terreno di gioco prende la forma di una vasta terra su cui sono disseminati i vari dungeon. Esplorando questi labirinti, Link deve combattere e risolvere enigmi con l'aiuto degli oggetti che recupererà durante il viaggio. Un dungeon di solito contiene un'arma speciale, solitamente necessaria per combattere il boss al fondo del labirinto. Storia Il gioco è ambientato nelle terre di Hyrule, un regno creato in tempi remoti dalle dee Din, Nayru, e Farore. Quando queste lasciarono questa Terra per tornare nel loro mondo, lasciarono un manufatto dorato che esaudiva i desideri di chiunque fosse stato in grado di avvicinarvisi: la Triforza. Questa venne sigillata in un'altra dimensione chiamata Sacro Reame, protetta dalla Spada suprema nel suo piedistallo nel Santuario del Tempo. L'inizio L'inizio del gioco è ambientato nella Kokiri Forest, in cui vive un popolo di bambini accompagnati da fatine, protetti dal Grande Albero Deku, il benevolo guardiano. Il giovane protagonista, Link, vive qui, ed è in questo luogo in cui ha inizio la sua incredibile avventura. Il gioco inizia con un incubo di Link che si trova di fronte a un castello in una notte tempestosa. Il bambino vede una ragazza in sella ad un cavallo, inseguita da uno sconosciuto, che lo fissa minaccioso. Mentre Link dorme il Grande Albero Deku convoca la fata Navi per dirle che è prossimo a morire e darle il compito di guidare Link in un'avventura per salvare il regno d'Hyrule. Navi corre da Link e lo porta al cospetto del Grande Albero Deku. Quest'ultimo assegna a Link la missione di trovare e sconfiggere il parassita localizzato dentro di lui. Link entra nell'albero e sconfigge un enorme ragno, Gohma. Tuttavia, nonostante il parassita sia stato sconfitto, l'albero muore. Pochi minuti prima che ciò accada, l'albero parla a Link di un "uomo del deserto" che sta cercando la Triforza e che il proprio destino è stato deciso tempo prima da una maledizione inflittagli da quella persona. Consegna inoltre al bambino lo Smeraldo dei Kokiri e gli chiede di andare dalla principessa Zelda nel suo castello di Hyrule. Dopo la morte del grande albero, il capo dei Kokiri si infuria con Link, ritenendolo responsabile di quanto è accaduto. Il castello di Hyrule Uscendo dalla foresta Link incontra la sua amica Saria che malinconica lo saluta e gli regala un oggetto speciale: l'Ocarina Fatata. Uscito dalla foresta, Link attraversa gran parte della Piana di Hyrule, arriva in una piccola città e giunge finalmente al castello. Dopo aver evitato le guardie incontra la principessa Zelda, che gli racconta di aver avuto dei sogni premonitori circa il futuro di Hyrule e l'arrivo di un eroe che avrebbe salvato il regno. Lei crede che Ganondorf abbia ucciso il Grande Albero Deku e tentato di ottenere la Triforza. Zelda spiega a Link che per prendere la Triforza deve ottenere le tre Pietre Spirituali prima che Ganondorf lo preceda e le usi per entrare nel Sacro Reame. Link viene quindi accompagnato fuori dal castello da Impa, la guardia del corpo di Zelda, che insegna al ragazzo la Ninna Nanna di Zelda, una melodia che si rivelerà fondamentale nel corso degli eventi. Il Rubino dei Goron Link, sotto indicazione di Impa, si dirige al Villaggio Calbarico, in cui la donna è nata, e sale per la Death Mountain, dove dimora il popolo dei Goron, i custodi dell'omonimo rubino, la seconda pietra spirituale. A Goron City Link incontra Darunia, il re dei Goron, che gli riferisce la situazione: l'ingresso alla Caverna dei Dodongo, l'unica fonte di approvviggionamento per il suo popolo, è stata bloccata da Ganondorf. Dopo mille peripezie nella caverna Link si ritrova al cospetto del Re dei Dodongo, il boss della caverna, e, sconfitto, riceve il Rubino dei Goron da Darunia. Lo Zaffiro degli Zora Per ottenere la terza e ultima pietra Link si incammina verso il Fiume Zora. Qui scopre che il protettore di questo popolo acquatico, Lord Jabu-Jabu, ha inghiottito la principessa Ruto, figlia del re degli Zora. Link riesce ad entrare nell'enorme pesce dove trova Barinade, il boss, e lo sconfigge. Come ricompensa per le sue fatiche Link riceve lo Zaffiro degli Zora dalla principessa Ruto, con cui scambia anche un voto di fidanzamento che lei ricorderà in tutta la storia, ma che alla fine non verrà mai messo in atto. L'incontro con Ganondorf Link ritorna al castello ma nota che qualcosa non va: il cielo è nuvoloso e il ponte levatoio è alzato. Ad un certo punto questo si abbassa e ne esce Ganondorf, intento a inseguire Zelda e Impa a cavallo, come aveva visto nel sogno. Zelda lancia l'Ocarina del Tempo nel fossato e scappa. Link raccoglie l'ocarina e, tramite un collegamento telepatico con la principessa, apprende la Melodia del Tempo, necessaria ad aprire la porta del tempo, che cela l'accesso alla Terra Sacra. Su invito di Zelda, Link apre la porta ed estrae dal piedistallo la Spada Suprema che lo trasporta nelle Lande dorate. Ma qualcosa va storto: Ganondorf segue Link e riesce ad ottenere la Triforza e il dominio su Hyrule. Sette anni dopo Link, diventato adolescente, si ritrova verso una stanza eterea, la Chamber of the Sages, ed incontra un uomo anziano, Rauru. Quest'ultimo dice all'eroe che è rimasto congelato sette anni affinché diventasse abbastanza grande da ottenere la Master Sword e sconfiggere Ganondorf. Rauru afferma anche di essere il Sage of Light (Saggio della Luce), uno dei sei saggi che proteggono la Triforza. Egli afferma che, se Link troverà gli altri cinque saggi, essi riuscirebbero a imprigionare Ganondorf nel Sacred Realm. Tuttavia, i saggi sono ignari delle loro identità, perché Ganondorf ha conquistato Hyrule e l'ha trasformata in una terra popolata da mostri, annullando anche i ricordi relativi alla vera identità dei saggi. Link deve liberare i sei templi spirituali dai mostri, in modo che ogni tempio venga riassegnato a ciascun saggio. Link ritorna a Hyrule e incontra un misterioso personaggio, Sheik, che apparirà periodicamente per aiutare l'Eroe del Tempo. I templi Sheik chiede a Link di recarsi nel Tempio della Foresta, situato nella radura sacra. Entrato nel tempio, il ragazzo sconfigge Phantom Ganon, un fantoccio di Ganondorf. Così l'eroe libera il Saggio della Foresta, che si rivela essere la sua vecchia amica Saria (rimasta bambina, visto che i Kokiri non crescono). Successivamente, Link torna nei pressi dell'albero Deku, dove scopre che l'albero è rinato in un germoglio. Link, parlando con il germoglio, scopre la sua appartenenza alla razza Hylia e non Kokiri, e che era stato affidato al Grande Albero Deku poco prima che sua madre morisse. Questo spiega il fatto che Link sia cresciuto, mentre tutti gli altri Kokiri siano rimasti bambini. In seguito, il ragazzo s'addentra nel Santuario del Fuoco, in cima al Monte Morte, dove libera alcuni Goron fatti prigionieri da Ganondorf e destinati a diventare cibo per il drago Volvagia, che è il boss del labirinto. Sconfittolo grazie al Martello Megalodon Darunia, il re dei Goron che in realtà è il Fire Sage (Saggio del Fuoco), dona a Link il Medaglione del fuoco. Dopodiché Link si dirige verso il Villaggio Zora, che scopre congelato e completamente abbandonato. Riesce comunque a entrare nel Santuario del Fuoco, localizzato nel Lago Hylia, dove sconfigge un'immagine speculare ed oscura di sé stesso (Link Oscuro) e un mostro d'acqua, chiamato Morpha, liberando così il Saggio dell'Acqua, la principessa Ruto, che ricorda ancora le promesse scambiate da bambini. Link, tornato poi bambino rimettendo la Spada Suprema nel Santuario del Tempo, si reca nuovamente a Calbarico, dove fa girare velocemente le pale del mulino del villaggio grazie alla Canzone della Tempesta, appresa nello stesso mulino da grande, ed apre così la porta per il Fondo del pozzo. Là trova la Lente della Verità, una lente viola che permette di vedere la verità (muri, nemici o passaggi nascosti). Tornato adulto e di nuovo a Calbarico, incontra Sheik e scopre che alcune case stanno andando a fuoco. Una presenza oscura, proveniente dal pozzo del villaggio, colpisce entrambi, facendoli svenire. Dopodiché, Link scopre che la forza oscura aveva rotto il sigillo nel pozzo e s'incammina verso il Santuario dell'Ombra, localizzato dietro il cimitero. Dentro il tempio, Link sconfigge il boss Bongo Bongo e libera il Saggio dell'Ombra, Impa, ovvero la ex tata di Zelda. Nel deserto, Link libera i carpentieri di Calbarico rinchiusi nella Fortezza Gerudo per una ragione ignota, così ottiene il permesso di arrivare nel Colosso del Deserto (dove si trova il Santuario dello Spirito) attraverso il Deserto Gerudo. Giunto a destinazione, il giovane scopre che non può proseguire se non nei panni di un bambino e che deve ottenere i Guanti d'argento per accedere alla zona superiore del tempio. Tornato indietro nel tempo, Link incontra Nabooru, guida del popolo Gerudo; viene però rapita da due streghe gemelle (Koume e Kotake) qualche momento più tardi. L'eroe riuscirà a salvare la donna soltanto tornato adulto, scoprendo che lei è in realtà il sesto saggio. Le battaglie finali Link e Ganon combattono nello scontro finale. Link ritorna nel Santuario del Tempo, dove Sheik gli rivela la sua vera identità: egli è in realtà Zelda. Ella è inoltre il settimo saggio nonché il capo di tutti gli altri saggi. Ella dice a Link che quando Ganondorf ha toccato la Triforza, il suo cuore si è infranto e quindi l'artefatto si è diviso in tre pezzi. Così, Ganon ottenne la Triforza della Forza, Zelda quella della Saggezza e Link quella del Coraggio. Zelda dona quindi a Link le magiche "Frecce di Luce", necessarie per sconfiggere Ganondorf. L'incontro dura poco, perché Zelda viene rapita da Ganondorf e portata nella sua torre (che rimpiazza l'antico Castello di Hyrule). Dopo che i sei saggi aiutano Link a entrare nel castello, Link sconfigge Ganondorf e salva Zelda. I due giovani scappano velocemente, ma Ganondorf, usando la Triforza della Forza, si trasforma in Ganon, un mostro più potente, e distrugge l'intero castello. Link lo sconfigge, e, con l'aiuto dei sette saggi, Ganon viene sigillato nel Sacro Reame per l'eternità. Prima di sparire afferma che spezzerà il sigillo e che, quando ciò accadrà, tornerà per uccidere con le sue stesse mani i discendenti della principessa e dell'Eroe del Tempo. I festeggiamenti In seguito, tutti gli abitanti di Hyrule si ritrovano alla Fattoria Lon Lon per festeggiare la vittoria (anche i Kokiri, che quindi, al contrario della credenza popolare, possono uscire dalla loro foresta). Zelda suona l'Ocarina del tempo per rispedire Link nel passato e farlo ritornare bambino. Quindi, Link depone la Spada suprema e congeda Navi. Egli s'addentra clandestino nel castello per incontrare nuovamente la giovane Zelda. Il gioco si conclude con una scena che riprende il momento del primo incontro: Link arriva al cospetto della principessa mentre questa sta spiando dalla finestra del castello. Oggetti Nel corso della sua avventura Link avrà a disposizione molti oggetti, che dovrà usare per combattere, risolvere enigmi e abbattere gli enormi boss dei dungeon: *La Fionda magica (solo da bambino, con Portasemi); *Spada dei Kokiri; *Scudo Deku; *Scudo Hylia; *Spada Suprema; *Scudo Specchio; *Le Bombe (con Portabombe); *I Bomboli; *Il Boomerang (solo da bambino); *L'Arco magico (solo da adulto, con Faretra); *L'Arpione e l'Arpione Lungo (solo da adulto); *I Fagioli Magici (facoltativi, solo da bambino); *Il Martello Megalodon (solo da adulto); *La Lente della Verità; *La Gallina Tascabile (facoltativa, solo da adulto); *Le Maschere (facoltative, solo da bambino); *Stivali di Ferro e Stivali di Pegaso; *Frecce di Luce, di Fuoco e di Ghiaccio (le ultime due facoltative); *Fuoco di Din, Amore di Nayru e Vento di Farore (facoltative); *Noci Deku (facoltative); *Rami Deku; *Guanti di Ferro e Guanti d'oro; *Bracciali Goron; *Medicina più efficente al mondo (facoltativa); *Collirio migliore al mondo (facoltativo); *Sega (facoltativa); *Buono di Grande Goron (facoltativo); *Spada del Gigante rotta (facoltativa); *Spada del Gigante (facoltativa); *Coblù (facoltativo); *Tessera Gerudo. Audio Le musiche del gioco furono scritte da Koji Kondo, che è il principale compositore della Nintendo. La musica è culturalmente ispirata e differenziata: ad esempio, alla musica in stile Cartoon della Kokiri Forest si contrappone una melodia in stile Flamenco nella Valle Gerudo. In alcuni casi, la musica è una variazione del tema relativo all'area in cui si trova Link. Il tema originale viene eseguito durante la schermata d'inizio del gioco: si tratta di un remix del tema del titolo originale, pubblicato originariamente nel 1986. La melodia di Hyrule, presente nei giochi precedenti della serie Zelda, non viene eseguito in Ocarina of Time nella sua interezza, ma solo nell'introduzione della Pianura di Hyrule. La melodia del Santuario del Fuoco è per la maggior parte ispirato ad un canto islamico di preghiera, con un coro maschile cantante nella seconda parte del tema. Dopo varie proteste, Nintendo cambiò la canzone con un vago canto gregoriano. Rumor Uno screenshot tratto da una versione in via di sviluppo di Ocarina of Time mostrava Link che otteneva la Triforza, contenuta in uno scrigno. Nella versione definitiva, la Triforza non è più ottenibile. Nonostante ciò, lo screenshot fu indicato come prova dell'esistenza dell'artefatto nel gioco. Musiche di gioco In Ocarina of Time, le melodie vengono eseguite da Link con un'ocarina. In totale ve ne sono dodici, più una che il giocatore può inventare. 'Melodie iniziali' 'Ninna Nanna di Zelda' La Ninna Nanna di Zelda (Zelda's Lullaby) è un semplice arrangiamento del tema musicale di Zelda. È presente anche in con il nome "Princess Zelda's Rescue". È la prima canzone che Link impara nel corso del gioco. La canzone viene usata in molteplici situazioni. Ad esempio, essa viene suonata sopra le Triforze disegnate sul terreno per eseguire varie azioni, vicino alle Gossip Stones per generare una fata e vicino ai segnali distrutti per ripararli. 'Canzone di Epona' La Canzone di Epona (Epona's Song) è la seconda canzone del gioco. Link la impara da Malon alla Fattoria Lon Lon. Se eseguita, Epona si dirige verso Link, preceduta da un nitrito. Se suonata vicino a delle mucche, quest'ultime donano del latte a Link. La canzone è presente anche in Majora's Mask e in Twilight Princess. 'Canzone di Saria' La Canzone di Saria (Saria's Song) è la melodia che Link impara dalla sua amica Saria da bambino. Permette di comunicare con la ragazza da lunghe distanze. Questa canzone è la melodia del Bosco Perduto e del Foresta Sacra. È presente anche in Majora's Mask, come melodia del Bosco Perduto. Infine, il tema del Forest Heaven in Wind Waker, il tema di Link bambino in Super Smash Bros. Melee e il tema del Sacred Grove in Twilight Princess sono remix della Canzone di Saria. 'Canzone del Tempo' La Canzone del tempo (Song of Time) è la canzone piu difficile da ottenere che Link impara nel corso del gioco. Essa è indispensabile per aprire la Door of Time. Permette anche di eliminare i Blocchi del Tempo in alcuni luoghi. La melodia è il tema del Santuario del Tempo in Ocarina of Time e in Twilight Princess. 'Canzone della Tempesta' La Canzone della Tempesta (Song of Storms) è la melodia che Link impara nel mulino di Calbarico, quando è adulto. Se suonata crea una piccola tempesta che dura per qualche secondo. Viene utilizzata per aprire botole sotterranee. 'Canzone del Sole' La Canzone del Sole (Sun's Song) è la canzone che Link impara nella Tomba Reale di Hyrule. Permette di passare dal giorno alla notte e viceversa. Permette anche di immobilizzare alcuni mostri. La melodia è inoltre il tema dell'alba in Ocarina of Time, , e in Twilight Princess. 'Melodie di teletrasporto' Nel corso del gioco, Link impara da Sheik sei melodie di teletrasporto, ognuna delle quali è associata a un saggio e a un santuario. 'Ballata dello Spaventapasseri' La Ballata dello Spaventapasseri è una melodia speciale, che può essere composta liberamente dal giocatore. Infatti, dirigendosi verso il Lago Hylia e suonando delle note a caso di fronte allo spaventapasseri Pierre, quest'ultimo inizierà a ballare e denominerà la vostra melodia Ballata dello Spaventapasseri. Questa canzone non compare nei menù, quindi dev'essere imparata a memoria. Se essa viene suonata di fronte a Pierre quando Link è adulto, lo spaventapasseri vi permetterà di raggiungere delle zone altrimenti inaccessibili. Nel caso non ci si ricordi la melodia, è possibile crearne una nuova con Link da bambino. Boss 'Mini boss' OoT_Lizalfos.png|Lizalfos Bigocto.png|Octoboss Stalfos_OoT.png|Stalfos Meg.png|Meg OOT_-_Flare_Dancer.png|Fiammerino Whitewolfos.png|White Wolfos Dark_Link.png|Link Oscuro OOT_DeadHand.png|Smaniosso Gerudo_Thief.png|Gerudo IronKnuckle_OoT.png|Iron Knuckle 'Boss' Gohma.png|Gohma Dodongo2.png|Re Dodongo Barinade.png|Cnidade Phantom.png|Spettro Ganon Volvagia.jpg|Varubaja Morpha.png|Morpha Bongobongo.png|Bongo Bongo Twinrovasisters.png|Duerova Ganondorf.png|Ganondorf OoT_Ganon.png|Ganon Recensioni Nonostante fosse disponibile solamente a 39 giorni dalla fine dell'anno, Ocarina of Time divenne il gioco più venduto del 1998, con 2,5 milioni di copie distribuite.[16]. Il gioco vendette in tutto 7,6 milioni di copie.[4] Ocarina of Time è indicato da molti recensori come uno dei migliori giochi di sempre; difatti, nella classifica "Top 100 Games of All Time" (realizzata da IGN), ottenne il secondo posto, preceduto da Super Mario 64.[17] Nella classifica realizzata da "Reader's Picks", Ocarina of Time raggiunse il secondo posto (dietro Resident Evil 4) nel 2005 [18] e il primo posto nel 2006.[19] Nintendo Power dichiarò che Ocarina of Time era il miglior gioco di sempre ad apparire su una console Nintendo. Gli utenti del sito GameFAQs scelsero nel 2005 Ocarina of Time''come il secondo miglior gioco di sempre (dopo ''Final Fantasy VII).[20] Come risultato di questi alti punteggi,Ocarina of Time si piazzò primo sia su Metacritic,[21] sia su Game Rankings.[22] Inoltre, quando la rivista britannica N64 Magazine recensì''Ocarina of Time'', rinviò la recensione completa di un mese per apprezzare pienamente il gioco. Infine, dopo un'esaustiva recensione, il gioco ottenne la valutazione 98%. La musica proveniente da Ocarina fu premiata ed elogiata per la sua qualità e per la sua incorporazione nel gioco.[23] Le versioni di gioco Versione beta Debug ROM Vedi The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Elementi Beta. Le versioni 1.0, 1.1 e 1.2 Svariati cambiamenti furono effettuati dopo la pubblicazione di Ocarina of Time. Tutte le cartucce dorate vendute nel 1998 appartengono alla versione 1.0. Le cartucce dorate appartenenti alla versioni 1.1 cominciarono ad essere disponibili già agli inizi del 1999. In questa versione, molti bug furono risolti. La maggior parte delle cartucce grigie appartengono, invece, alla versione 1.2. Esistono, tuttavia, cartucce grigie appartenenti alla versione 1.0 o 1.1 del gioco. La versione 1.0, a differenza delle altre, contiene un errore di programmazione che permette di giocare senza la Spada Suprema. Di conseguenza, è possibile usare qualsiasi oggetto a cavallo di Epona. La versione 1.1 è molto simile alla precedente, ma non contiene questo glitch. Esiste comunque un trucco, funzionante in tutte le versioni, che permette di fare quanto descritto sopra. Il giocatore deve sfruttare il glitch "Ocarina Items" e suonare la Canzone del Sole, dopo aver perso la spada nel combattimento finale. Infine, deve salvare e riavviare la console. Un'altra differenza tra le tre versioni è il colore del sangue di Ganon alla fine del gioco. Nella versione 1.0 il sangue] è rosso, nella versione 1.1 il sangue è verde, rosso o blu in base alla tunica indossata da Link e nella versione 1.2 esso è sempre verde. Infine, il tema musicale originale del Santuario del Fuoco mise in subbuglio la comunità islamica perché esso era in realtà la professione di fede musulmana. La frase, tradotta dalla lingua araba, è la seguente: "Testimonio che non esiste altro dio all'infuori Allah". Un altro glitch popolare, corretto nelle ultime versioni, permetteva di usare la Canna da Pesca all'infuori del laghetto. Questo glitch causava spesso il freeze del gioco. Le versioni Gamecube Ocarina of Time fu rilasciato anche per la console Nintendo Gamecube, integrato in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Master Quest e in The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition. In entrambi, il gioco consisteva in ROM emulata. La differenza significativa tra queste versioni consiste nella sostituzione del simbolo dei Gerudo a seguito di proteste da parte della comunità musulmana. Le versioni Gamecube del gioco soffrono, però, di alcuni problemi dovuti alla non corretta ottimizzazione del software usato per l'emulazione: i comandi sono meno reattivi di quanto non fossero nell'edizione originale per Nintendo 64 ed alcuni suoni risultano essere alterati. La versione Virtual Console Ocarina of Time è stato rilasciato in Europa e Australia il 23 febbraio 2007 per la console Nintendo Wii. È stato poi pubblicato il 26 febbraio 2007 in Nord America e in Giappone il giorno successivo. Questa versione del gioco è la 1.2, anche se il simbolo Gerudo è stato cambiato. en:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time es:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time de:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Giochi Categoria:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time